The present invention relates to coin collection systems and pertains particularly to a lockable coin box and vault.
The collection and transportation of money such as coins and the like from coin receiving machines, and coin operated machines such as vending machines and the like has been a problem for some time. The major problem with such systems is providing a secure system for preventing pilferage and the like. While many systems have been proposed for collecting and transporting coins from vending machines and the like to central receiving or banking vaults, these systems have some drawbacks.
One approach to such collection and transportation is the collection of coins into a box which is automatically locked upon removal from the machine, and which must be transported to and inserted into a collection or banking machine in order to unlock the coin box. One drawback to such collection boxes is that they tend to jam when filled with coins thereby preventing the locking of the coin box. Another drawback to such systems is that the locking system uses a simple key for unlocking and thus can be picked.
In many such constructions the coin box comprises a cylindrical box which is rotatable within the receiving vault housing for the locking and unlocking procedure. This requires that the entire box be rotated within a housing which is sometimes difficult. Another problem with such prior art construction is that a door is provided which slides over a coin receiving opening in the housing upon rotation of the housing. Because of the construction such that the outer housing rotates relative to the door, the door can become jammed due to coins and the like.